custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Late 1990-January 5, 1992 Barney and the Backyard Gang logo (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Sing and Play with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, January 6, 1995 from Barney Home Video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. On the Custom Barney Wiki's real version of Tuesday, April 1, 2014 from Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership, It will be later re-released on DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title of the home video of the same name. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska because It was not gone forever. This home video uses the same musical arrangements and background music from the real version of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids spend time singing and playing together. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hopes Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Christopher (Todd Bosley) *﻿David (Kenny Copper) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Jeffery (Jeffrey Lowe) *Michael (Brain Eppes) Song List #Barney Theme Song (the full version of the Barney & Friends version with Barney & Friends lyrics) (Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro) #The More We Get Together - performed by Barney and the kids #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song) - performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids #Let's Go on an Adventure (Sailing Adventure version) #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Castles So High #The Five Senses Song #Taking Turns #Growing #The Rainbow Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Everyone is Special #I Love You Music Director *Bob Singleton Trivia *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-November 16, 1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and July 1994/1995-February 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and July 1994/1995-February 1996 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1992-2006 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, eight green spots on his back, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1995 Season 3 Barney Says Segment. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 3 voice. *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, eyelashes, a mouth, a pink bow in her hair on her head, a purple tummy, too many spots on her, her tail, pink ballet slipper shoes on her feet, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the front cover of the original 1995 release of "Barney Songs". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also used in her real Season 2-3 voice. *The BJ costume with eyes, a mouth, a red cap hat on his head, a green tummy, spots on him, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, red and white sneaker shoes, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the new materiel of the 1995 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney Safety". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 3 voice. *The Riff costume with eyes, a mouth, a yellow tummy, five green spikes on his back, his tail, green spots on him, arms, shoulders, hands, and green sneaker shoes on his feet used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode, "Welcome, Cousin Riff". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 10 voice. *The musical arrangements and background music from the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 live on stage show/the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney Live! in New York City" are used in this home video. *The ending segment of the real version of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment with the real version of the Season 2 music at the start of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment, and the Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music are used in the end of this home video. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from the real version of the 1995 Season 3 of Barney & Friends, with the vocals from the real version of the Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "If the Shoe Fits..." on the both first verse and second verse, expect Riff's Season 10 vocals on the both first verse and second verse are added. *The real version of the Season 3 Barney & Friends set with the school set, the school playground set, and the treehouse set in Texas, USA in the United States is used in this home video. *The same real Season 2-3 Barney doll with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1995-1997 Opening Scene during the Season 3 Intro in the Barney & Friends version of the "Barney Theme Song". *Michael wears the same clothes from the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Hoo's in the Forest?", and the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Michael's voice used in this home video is the same as Jonas's voice from the real version of "Wimzie's House". *from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of July 1994 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of August 1995, the July 1994/1995-February 1996 Baby Bop and BJ costumes first appeared, and from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of September 1995 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of February 1996, the July 1994/1995-February 1996 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used along with the Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes while the July 1994/1995-February 1996 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are continuing until they made their last appearance in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of February 1996. *In the end of the end credits, It has the Copyright 1995 Lyons Partnership on it. *This video was filmed in *The preview for this home video is announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney Live! In New York City" preview who works at Texas, USA in the United States Sing and Play with Barney Previews Original 1995 release Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *The 1992-1995 Barney Please Stay Tuned Bumper - announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1994 present Barney Please Stay Tuned Bumper *Barney Home Video Logo (Late 1990/1992-1995 with real 1994 present Barney home video logo music) Closing *The Late 1992-February 26, 1995 Season 2 Barney Says Segment *Season 2 End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS Preview - announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1994 VHS Preview of the same name who works at Texas, USA in the United States *Barney Live! In New York City 1994 VHS Preview - announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1994 VHS Preview of the same name who works at Texas, USA in the United States Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3